


Day One: Sharp

by zizzlekwum



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst du Mortain, F/M, Klutz, Self-Insert, Sharp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Chaoticdumbass!girl trips and an emotionally-constipated vampire comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506
Kudos: 4





	Day One: Sharp

“ _Goddammit!_ ” I’m sprawled on the ground, surrounded by broken glass and macaroni noodles.

“What happened?” It’s Adam, suddenly appearing in the kitchen, too quickly for my eyes to follow.

“I’m a dumbass who trips over air,” I grumble, pushing myself to my feet. “Shit!” As I stand, I slice my hand on a shard of glass.

“Stop moving,” Adam says, crunching over the glass to pick me up. “You don’t even have shoes on.”

“In my defense, I wasn’t expecting this to happen,” I point out, cradling my injured hand to my chest as Adam carries me to the couch in the other room.

“Perhaps you should have,” he says, and as I glare up at him, I swear I see a hint of a smirk on his face. “Wait here.”

“Did you just make a joke about me being a klutz?” I call after him as he walks into the bathroom.

“Why would I do that?” he says.

I laugh despite myself. “Shut up.”

He comes back carrying a first aid kit. “You should be more careful,” he notes, gingerly taking my hand and examining my injury.

Rolling my eyes, I scoff. “Adam, you and I both know I’m going to find ways to trip and fall no matter how careful I am. I’m just mad I wasted perfectly good mac’n’cheese.”

Adam’s lips twitch, fighting back a smile of his own. “Do you ever eat anything else?”

“Shut up. It’s quick, easy to make, and it tastes good.”

“I will take your word for it,” he says, cleaning my wound before wrapping a bandage around it.

“You should. It’s really good,” I stress before frowning. “Great. Now I have to make more.”

Adam stands, satisfied that my hand is properly treated. “You should stay out of the kitchen while I clean up. And then I will make you another box of mac’n’cheese in an effort to avoid you hurting yourself again.”

I smirk. “Aw, look, you do care!”

Adam meets my eyes, looking serious. “Of course I do,” he says, his voice soft. “You should never doubt that.” There’s a moment where he continues looking at me before he realizes what just happened and tenses up again, striding from the room.

I sigh. On the bright side, he didn’t try to back-track this time. If only he wasn’t so afraid of feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> It's stupid and it's wicked short but I'm trying to force myself to write again.


End file.
